Wacko Crisis
by SpanishDexter
Summary: It's 2014. Years after the series ended. The twins are now 29 and running their own defense contracting company in Porkbelly, Florida, while Johnny at age 25 is moving up the ranks at the SSGA. When an old foe gives in to his old insane tendencies, he becomes a major threat to local populace and does the unthinkable forcing Susan and Mary to get involved to take him down.
1. Mary's Morning

Mary Test was sleeping in her small apartment in downtown Kissimmee. The Florida sun peaking through her windows. The alarm clock buzzed at 8am waking up the 29 year old scientist.

She opened her eyes in an instant and reached out to her alarm clock, slamming it off.

"Ugh…I really shouldn't have been working all night. Damn lab projects." She muttered.

Her Siamese Cat, Hawking meowed then jumped on her bed and tried to rub up against her.

"I know, I know, you want food baby." Mary said.

She grabbed her rectangular black framed glasses and put them on and then grabbed her iPhone off her night stand to check for texts. Pressing the unlock button, she noticed the date June 10th 2014, and several text messages from Susan asking where she is, including a missed call.

" _Hey other me! Where the hell are you? The general is almost here. He's going to ask about the bulletproof pants project, I need you here twino!"_ A test message said.

"Oh! That's right he's coming today!" Mary said to herself.

" _I'll be there in a few. Stall him if you must. I'm so sorry!"_ Mary texted back.

Mary rummaged through her dresser and picked out a basic outfit consisting of dress pants, heels, a black short sleeve blouse with white crescent-moons and tossed it all on her bed. She ran for her bathroom stripping off her sleeping shorts and tank top in the process, down to nothing by the time she made it to the shower stall. She took possibly the fastest shower she ever has, and less than 2 minutes she was out and wrapped in a towel. She ran for the bedroom, quickly throwing on underwear and bra, dressed in her outfit in minutes. She threw on her red leather jacket running for the door with car keys in hand, until she realized she forgot to feed the cat and put on her trademark moon barrette when she did her ponytail. She quickly put fresh dry food in the dish for Hawking as he happily pounced off the bed and came over, Mary then slipped on her moon barrette as she headed out the door.

One elevator ride later, she was out onto the parking lot and approaching her red 2012 Scion tC.

"I hope i4 is clear." Mary said starting her car as she put it in 1st gear and pounded the gas pedal taking off.


	2. Members of The Board

Carl Wacko walked into his board room, he noticed his fellow board members were whispering things about him before everyone noticed his presence.

 _Scum…I know they want me to kick me out of my own company. Wacko Toys is my baby, they will NEVER TAKE IT FROM ME! That's not going to happen, not tomorrow, not next month…and especially not today._

The Board noticed Wacko and the room suddenly became silent.

"Um Mr. Wacko sir, its nice to see you. I see the gym has been working wonders on you." Said Tammy, Wacko's 30 year old bespectacled secretary.

"Hello Tammy, its good to see you today. I see you have recovered from your surgery, your looking much better now." Wacko said calmly containing his anger knowing Tammy has been secretly emailing the other board members about him.

"Is everyone here? Are we ready to begin?" Aaron, one of the young interns said.

"Yes." Tammy said.

Two board members closed the doors as the meeting began.

"So uh sir, since your time away from the company, we've had your brother Tickler Wacko, the former vice President, come up with some great ideas for our next projects." Tammy said.

"Okay I'm listening. What do you have for me? I'd like to know what my brother came up with before his imprisonment. " Wacko asked.

"Well sir, kids today are losing interest in the old style of toys. Now and days most kids want things that involve virtual reality or tie in with their smartphone." Tammy said.

"Toys like army men or dolls just don't cut it anymore. We're entering the age of the screen and we can't just focus on kids anymore, we need to bring in the millennials too as potential customers." Rick, another board member said.

"So we've decided to come up with this." Tammy said motioning Aaron to reveal the slideshow on the projector.

"Robotic army dolls you can control from your smartphone and you can use the included drone to survey the landscape. They look adorable and their tough. You could have your own mini-army doll fight with your friends in the backyard." Rick said.

"It a toy that everyone can like. So sir what do you think? Isn't it the best of both worlds?" Tammy asked.

"I do like it, actually I like it so much I say we bring some in to demonstrate as part of this meeting. You know just so everyone gets a better understanding of the product you see?" Wacko said with a grin.

"Sure but sir, we didn't prep any models to show off today." Tammy said getting worried.

"Ohhh…don't worry…I looked at this slideshow the night before." Wacko said.

"Wait..what? Did IT help you gain access to my workstation?" Tammy asked.

"Dear, you should really learn not to save confidential stuff on the public H: drive all employees can see on the network. IT should have taught you that. Just like you shouldn't have tired to get the board to turn against me." Wacko said.

Everyone gasped.

"Sir, we would never do that. Your our leader, an essential part of this team…." Rick said.

Tammy interrupted.

"Oh shut up Rick, stop faking it, trying to save your own ass. Look Carl, we've had enough. We've tired to work with you and compromise on projects. But Wacko Toys is just that a toy company. We are not a military contractor. Stop trying to make us develop devices that harm kids. We've had 6 recalls over the past 3 months, and our internal inspectors have discovered explosive devices and harmful features that somehow made it to the final product. I'm amazed we're still up and running given the lawsuits we are battling. It must be all that money you've been getting from your other cohorts underground. The Johnny Stopping Force 5? I know their still around and your still getting funding from their operations. The SSGA didn't completely shut them down I guess did they back in 2010? So you really aren't squeaky clean are you?" Tammy said.

"Shes right sir, this has gone on far enough." Rick said.

"The board unanimously voted to have you removed from your position as CEO of Wacko Toys. Please go collect your belongings from your office and then leave the premises. Security will be escorting you out the building. You'll receive your final check in one week." Rick said.

"Okay understood." Wacko said calmly.

Wacko got up from the table preparing to walk out in anger.

"Oh and one more thing. It's time for that demonstration to begin!" Wacko shouted.

The doors locked and the ceiling vents dropped from above as doll soldier toys poured into the room.

"What the hell!?" Rick said as a toy approached him and then jumped on him trying to choke him to death.

"Oh I forgot to mention, I made a slight alteration to my brothers design last night….these toys fight for real." Wacko said.

Tammy looked on in horror as the scene quickly turned into a bloodbath when one of the toys grabbed a pen off the table and sent it through a board members eye.

"So you want to fire me now Tammy?" Wacko said approaching Tammy backing her out of her chair and into a corner.

"Sir please…don't." Tammy said.

"Toys. Toss this woman out the window. I'm sick of her." Wacko said as the toys marched towards Tammy and swarmed under her, picking her up off the ground. Another pair of toys bound her hands up with zip ties. They brought her near the main window of the board room with the W logo stained in it.

"Put me down! Please put me down!" Tammy said.

"Sorry Tammy you did this to yourself." Wacko said.

"Wacko! Freeze, SSGA!" Aaron said as he draws his custom SSGA Beretta 92FS, revealing his SSGA badge.

"Team, move in, he's taken out several people." Aaron said into his tie which had a wire.

"Toys. Attack!" Wacko called out. Toys began crowding towards Aaron, with reinforcement toys entering the room armed with mini weaponary using laser sights.

Aaron fired several shots at the toys but there was too many.

"Damn it!" The toys swarmed Aaron, smothering him to death.

The toys then tossed Tammy out the window, as she was screaming on the way to down to the street below.

Passersby's were looking on as she landed on top of a Crown Victoria taxi cab, slamming into it's roof with force, leaving a gory mess behind.

An SSGA helicopter was in route as Porkbelly SWAT and police began blocking off the street.


	3. We Have a Situation

Johnny was about to head out on his lunch break when he got the call. Wacko was at his downtown office running amok, Johnny knew sooner or later the guy was going to snap.

"Are you really going to trust your youngest agent on something like this?" Johnny said to his supervisor Jennette McPherson, while he was gearing up in the SSGA locker room.

"You know Wacko better than anyone else on the force. Black said you dealt with him for many years before you officially were sworn in on your 21st birthday. Besides it's makes good P&R for the agency to send out our youngest at 25." Jennette said with a smirk on her face.

"Thanks for the encouragement, glad I'm fighting for the right reasons." Johnny said with a chuckle has he put on his tactical belt.

"You remind me of my nephew. You got that same fighting spirit he has, you should meet him sometime. I think you guys would get along well, your about the same age, and he's always up for a good time when his work is not distracting him." Jennette said as she cleaned her glasses.

"I don't know about that, I think I have very little in common with him, not to mention he's the CEO of DexLabs, he into that science stuff, and well I'm an outdoorsman, that's my laboratory. But I'm sure he would get along great with my sisters." Johnny said lacing his boots up.

"Oh, Susan and Mary? Hes a huge fan of their work. He would love that." Jennette said.

"More like their a huge fan of his. Well message them, you have them on Facebook. Anyway, how do I look?" Johnny asked. Jennette put her glasses back on.

Johnny wore the standard SSGA SWAT uniform: A tactical vest with compartments for magazines that read "SSGA" on the back, long sleeve black tactical shirt, fingerless gloves, black 5.11 tactical pants with knee pads, boots, tactical belt with hip holster and leg strap for his pistol. And a med pack strapped to his other leg.

Johnny grabbed his pistol, sliding it into the holster.

Johnny's pistol was a custom Beretta 92FS Brigadier dubbed "Shogun Blade" with the SSGA logo on the black grip and "SSGA Special Team" engraved on the slide. The gun also had a stainless steel barrel.

"Like your ready to knock em dead…well alive if you can please. That didn't come out right…just don't screw this up Johnny." Jeanette said getting serious.

"I won't." Johnny said as he walked over to the armory to grab his assigned sub-machine gun for tactical use, a Heckler and Koch MP5A3. He armed himself and loaded up on magazines. He then headed out to the heliport, where the chopper's engine nearly drowned him and Jennette out.

"Remember, your to meet with the local Porkbelly SWAT, the FBI and Florida Highway Patrol before you can enter the building. The SSGA Jacksonville branch has an agent down there but they haven't heard back from him since his last radio contact." Jennette said.

"You don't have to worry, I know all of Wackos tricks in combat. I'll be ready, I'm more worried for the local police, they're not trained to handle rogue geniuses." Johnny said as he boarded the chopper.

The chopper lifted off taking Johnny to downtown Porkbelly.

"Good luck Johnny." Jennette said as she watched the helicopter fly off into the bright blue sky.


	4. Running Late

Mary was speed walking into the Fort Lauderdale SSGA Laboratory, her Starbucks coffee in hand.

"Thank god for coffee and thank god there's a Starbucks nearby." Mary said to herself as she sipped on her Mocha-flavored coffee.

She made her way past the security desk, flashing her clip on ID badge, the guard giving her the okay as he pressed the buzzer to let her into the next area.

Mary made her way into the meeting room, where Susan was waiting for her. The general was waiting at the table. Two military officers accompanied him.

"Great! You're here." Susan said.

 _Hmm…normally Black and White are with him._ Mary thought as she went for the chair next to her sister.

"Mary, your sister here has been telling me you have the new bulletproof pants I asked for. I'd love to see them if their ready." The General said.

Susan placed a silver briefcase on the table.

"Uh yes, General here they are!" Mary said pulling the pants out of the silver briefcase. Unfolding them and placing them on the table for the General and his men to inspect. The pants were black and looked like regular tactical pants that Swat teams or Paramilitary teams would wear.

The General grabbed the pants and felt them to the touch.

"I mean these are nice, they look like normal tactical pants but what makes them bulletproof?" The General asked.

"Glad you asked. As you know most body armor uses Kevlar material, well what we've done is we've developed our own chemical called Testanium, that we submerge the clothing in and it makes it 20 times stronger than Kevlar, yet the clothing still retains its original look and feel. You wouldn't even know the clothing was treated with Testanium as there is no odor or residue." Susan said.

"These were normal 5.11 tactical pants, but now their bulletproof and no one would know just looking at it. Think of the applications besides military. Officers on the line would love to be wearing Testanium treated clothing or even security guards at your local mall would love them." Mary said with a smile.

"Can we see a demonstration?" The General asked.

"Um.." Mary said.

"Yeah absolutely!" Susan said cutting Mary off.

"Great!" The General said before consulting with his officers.

"What!? This was never in the plan!" Mary whispered to her sister.

"Don't worry I've got this." Susan said lifting up her blue blouse slightly revealing an SSGA assigned Shogun Blade Beretta Inox M9A1 with tactical light in a holster on the side of her dress pants.

"Since when the hell did you own a gun!?" Mary said under her breath.

"I sort of forgot to tell you..I got another job. I'll tell you about it later." Susan said.

"Another job!?" Mary whispered.

"Okay ladies, are we ready for that demonstration?" The General asked.

"Yes!" The twins said in unison.

"Let's head to the range. This isn't JUST a lab after all. " Susan said as she packed up the pants in the briefcase.

The laboratory also doubled as a training facility for SSGA agents undergoing training, Susan and Mary fondly remember watching their own brother undergo his training here 4 years ago, before they even started their own defense contracting company.

Mary got up from the table taking another sip of her coffee shooting Susan a look of annoyance as she led them to the hallway outside.

 _Another job? We're not just business partners, we're sisters. I hope you mean, its another job and that you're not quitting. I need you._

Mary thought.

They made their way to the elevator; The General waved his ID badge unlocking the basement floor and down to the basement they went.

They travel down the next corridor where other SSGA agents both seasoned and rookie passed by them coming in and out of offices and classrooms. It was a rather busy day.

The next door was the range. A bright yellow sign, mentioned wearing electronic hearing protection and eye protection before entering.

The General handed everyone earplugs and eye protectors except Susan and Mary whose custom glasses were already ballistic rated.

The General smiling favorably towards Susan, let her step up to the booth.

Mary gave her twin a scowl. She now knew exactly what was happening.

Susan set the pants up as a target then pressed the button to sent the pants to the end of the range for distance.

Susan grinning, un-holstered her custom SSGA handgun, crafted just for her by the agency. It was similar to her brothers 92FS except more updated given it was an M9A1. Her wood grips were a darker color and the SSGA insignia was a blue color with her trademark star symbol on the lower right corner of both grips.

"Whenever your ready…little lady." The General said making Susan blush.

"Okay. Gentleman, prepare to be amazed." Susan said as she raised her weapon cocking it and then taking the safety off. The studied her aim down the sights. One would never think she was a gun person, but after a few times Johnny brought her to the range she started to get good and started to like it. Her shooting skills is what got the General's attention on her months ago.

She fired 4 shots, the bang sound echoing down range. One on the crouch area right next to the zipper, another in the left hip, another in the right hip, one more in the leg.

Then she put her gun down and put the safety back on before re-holstering it.

"Well I'll be damned.." The General said, as Susan brought the pants back to the front of her.

"See. Not one hole. Not even a scratch." Susan said.

"Perfect! Can you get us a batch of 200? ASAP?" The General asked.

"Oh I can, and maybe a discount." Susan said winking to him.

"Well then will follow this up in a one on one meeting later…See you girls soon. You know the way out." The General said walking out. Susan and Mary went back out into the hallway, and up the elevator not talking much until they were outside the building.

"Wasn't that a success!?" Susan shouted an excitement as Mary resisted the urge to dump her coffee on her.

"Yeah it was success alight. It was a success because you're seeing the general." Mary said coldly.

"I mean, what made you think that…" Susan said darting her eyes away.

"Maybe that new "job" you were talking about and the way he looked at you. And the way you smiled at him. I'm not stupid, your sleeping with him." Mary said.

"Alright, yes I have been seeing him. I've just been having a hard time lately, and well he was there and was really sweet. I mean he's divorced at least so it's not like he's cheating with me." Susan said.

"That's not the point Susan! It's a conflict of interest. A big one. This is business, our business. Business and romance don't mix!" Mary shouted.

"Your just jealous because I've got the charm and drive to get things done. Your always too caught up in being so straight edged, you need to loosen up a little twino." Susan said.

"I'm not straight edged, it's called this isn't just for fun anymore, this is how we make our living. This isn't like the old days anymore, where we could do any experiments we wanted with endless funds just to go after a guy who can't even remember our own names! What happens if you and the General have a blowout? Is the business relationship going to stay the same? You really need to think about this." Mary said.

"You know what it's okay. Because once this order is done, I'm leaving Test Defense. Your on your own, I've already have good career lined up with the General's help. I won't have to be held back by you anymore. I'll have a whole lab to myself." Susan said.

"I don't know whats worse, the fact that your screwing our little brothers former boss, or the fact that you would throw a comment like that at your own twin sister. Susan we've been doing this together since day one, we complete each other. For me it's more than a business, it's time I get to spend with my twin doing something we both love." Mary said.

"Well…maybe I just want change. I. Can't stay stagnant, I need to experience new things. You understand that don't you? Doing the same thing over and over again gets boring you know?" Susan said locking eyes with her sister.

"Susan I do. I really do, but if you leave right now and I don't have a replacement, everything we worked for up til now would be all for naught. If you really want out…Just give me some time…please." Mary said.

Mary's cell phone rang.

"Hello." Mary said.

"Is this Mary Test?" The person said.

"Yes. Who is this?" Mary asked.

"It's Captain Jeanette McPherson at the SSGA Jacksonville Branch." The woman said.

Susan only watched for a few minutes. She witnessed her twin's expression go from curious to distraught in a matter of seconds. Twin telepathy kicked in, she already knew what was happening. As Mary dropped the phone and fell to her knees, Susan was already running to grab her twin as she tearfully cried out, wrapping her arms around her. Susan didn't care about the argument she just had with her sister, it didn't matter right now, not one bit.


	5. Storming In

Johnny's helicopter arrived on scene at Wackos office building. Johnny rappelled down from the helicopter onto the street. People were kept at safe distance from the scene by barricades setup by Porkbelly Police.

"Look everyone! It's Johnny Test!" A woman shouted from behind the barricade.

In the recent years Johnny had become sort of a local hero in his hometown of Porkbelly, gaining notoriety for busting and arresting some of Porkbelly's most notorious villains over the years. He doesn't live in town anymore and resides in Jacksonville but still comes around to visit his sisters at their office and see his parents at the old house he grew up in.

He was hounded by press including Hank Anchorman who hasn't retired yet.

"Johnny, Johnny! Can you tell us what the situation is in there!?" Hank pressed for answers as he walked with Johnny.

"We have a potential hostage situation inside, I can't comment anymore than that." Johnny said pushing Hank away.

More press tried to swarm in, but police held them back.

"Agent Test, good to see you." Police Chief Gil greeted him.

"Likewise." Johnny said shaking Gil's hand.

Gil Nexdoor was once the boy next door that Susan and Mary swooned over in their teen years. While he was good looking, he was a bit of a meathead who coulden't remember their names. He was like this until his father, who happened to be the former Porkbelly police chief, passed away before he graduated high school. Since then he matured, and immediately enrolled into the police academy at Porkbelly Tech.

"So Wacko is at it again?" Johnny said.

"No it's much worse this time JT. This isn't just a temper tantrum, a woman, Tammy Baker, 33, was pushed out the window, and slammed into the roof of this parked taxi cab." Gil said gesturing to the blood stained taxi.

"Jesus, what a mess. What about the agent we have in there? Aaron Winters? You guys were able to get in contact with him right?" Johnny asked.

"I'm sorry Johnny…we tapped into the security cameras there, we saw him..hes..gone." Gil said.

"Damn it!" Johnny said banging his fist on a near by SWAT truck.

Johnny regained his composure.

"No..Aaron was one of our best agents, but he also one of my best friends. Does his family know yet?" Johnny asked.

"No, we want to wait until the scene is clear and safe, so we can confirm before I make the call. I'll let you see him when he get in there." Gil said.

"Wacko will pay for this….Is your team ready?" Johnny asked.

"Whenever you are Johnny. I've got everyone on standby, just give me the word. Will go in there, rescue any civilians we find alive, hunt down Wacko and arrest him." Gil said.

"You wanna arrest him just so he can pay some lawyer to get him off scott free again? No he killed one of my friends, Aaron was like a younger brother to me. I won't let this asshole walk." Johnny said with anger.

"Johnny, I know how you feel, but we are the law, we have to follow the rule of law. He's not getting off this time, he committed murder." Gil said.

"Okay, I'm trusting your word, he won't walk this time." Johnny said.

"You have my word. Now ready to go in?" Gil said.

"Yeah let's go." Johnny said putting on his SWAT helmet and activating its cameras for HQ to watch.

"Okay team. Lets roll out! Johnny is your lead." Gil said to his officers.

"Suit me up too. I'm going in with Johnny." Gil said.

Gil got changed into the same tactical uniform his SWAT officers wore, with his M4A1 carbine ready.

Johnny, Gil and the Porkbelly SWAT team position themselves in front of the front doors of the building.

Back at HQ Jeanette is observing Johnny's actions on monitor with her fellow agents.

One officer breaches the door of the building as another stands on the side. The officer that breached the door gave an all clear for them to enter.

Johnny enters with his MP5 raised, while the other SWAT team members keep their M4A1 rifles and MP5's ready.

"Porkbelly Police! Is anyone there? We're here to rescue you. Help is here." Gil called out.

The lobby was dark except for a few flickering lights, all the window blinds had ominously been shut.

Chairs were tipped over and papers scattered the floor.

Gil made his way in, Johnny right behind him. They heard a sound and noticed someone slouched over a stairwell, they appeared to be injured. They appeared to be breathing.

"We have a survivor!" Gil called on the radio.

"Hey were from the Porkbelly police department, it's gonna be alright. We're gonna get you out of here." Gil said as he tapped on the mans shoulder. The man raised his head up to reveal white glowing pupils, and made a mechanical sounding shriek. This startled Gil causing him to quickly back up and raise his weapon at the man.

"Freeze! Don't move!" Gil said.

"Help me!" The man shouted as his chest began to pulsate.

"Helppp meeeeee!" The man screamed as his chest cavity burst open with small robotic spiders escaping as his body dropped to the floor.

They began attacking the Johnny and the SWAT team, attempting to bite them with razor sharp metal pincers. Johnny and the officers quickly opened fire on the robots taking them out one by one. The sounds of gunfire echoed through the lobby.

After destroying every spider, the team took a moment to process what just happened.

"What, the fuck, was that?" Gil asked catching his breath.

"I've seen some weird things in my life, but that was freaky. Jesus. Poor guy." An officer said.

Johnny kept his cool, something he's learned to do over the years after being part of some of the weirdest experiments his own sisters have ever performed on him in their youth and witnessing the inhumane experiments his own enemies have performed.

Johnny kneeled and observed some of the electronic parts that made up the robot spiders.

"I'm no genius but, these spiders look like they were just built. Most of the components look like they were just assembled hours ago. But how did so many in short time end up inside our poor vic?" Johnny said glancing at the body of the man the spiders came from.

"Jeanette, you see this?" Johnny said into his headset.

"Yeah, these look way too new, the metal gears barely have wear marks. Take a sample. Maybe we can get your sisters to analyze it for us. " Jeanette said.

Johnny proceeded to take tweezers and a small container from his side pack and carefully placed the components inside, sealing the lid and placing them back in his side pack.

"Johnny we got a problem!" Gil shouted raising his weapon again.

Johnny looked up to see the man from earlier get back up his eyes glowing again, except this time the hole in his chest filled with metallic like tendrils and then solidified into metallic looking skin effectively healing his injuries.

"What the…" Gil said.

"Didn't see that coming!' Johnny said raising his MP5.

The man silently walked towards the group, as they fired at him. The bullets passing through his flesh out the other side, the wounds healing instantly.

"I've had enough of this." The man said.

He tenses up then raises his arms out wide releasing flying metal spikes at the SWAT team, the shards impaling most of them. Johnny was brought to the ground as one hit him in the chest, he began to bleed and it was getting harder to breathe. Gil took a spike to the stomach and was just barely holding on. The rest of the squad was slaughtered.

The man calmly walked up to Johnny as he held on to consciousness.

"What..are you?" Johnny managed to get out.

The man suddenly morphed into Wacko, complete with his suit.

"Who do you think Johnny boy?" Wacko said smiling mischievously.

"You…no…how..i..have to stop…." Johnny uttered his last words as the world around him went dark.


	6. Coma

Susan and Mary ran into the Porkbelly Regional Medical Center.

"Mom, Dad!" The girls said in unison as they saw their parents waiting for them in the lobby.

Hugh and Lela tightly hugged both of their daughters.

"Johnny!? Is he going to be okay!?" Mary asked desperately.

"Well the shard missed his heart but..Honey, hes in a coma. We..don't know what his recovery will look like, we don't know how long he will be like this. We just have to wait it out and pray for the best." Lila said.

"We need to see him!" The girls said tearfully in unison.

"I don't think that's a …" Hugh was about to finish.

"Please I just need to.." Mary cried out.

"Okay..if your ready honey." Hugh said.

The girls proceeded onwards after checking in with the front desk. Their parents walking closely alongside them.

They made their way into Johnny's room. He was on the bed with a breathing tube, IV, catheter, and heart monitor monitoring his vitals. The beep sound from the monitor and the sound of oxygen coming in and escaping from the breathing machine were the only noises to break the silence.

"Oh no.." Susan said.

Both girls ran over to Johnny's bedside.

Mary caressed Johnny's head.

"Johnny if you can hear us, we love you very much." Susan said tearing up.

"And will get who did this to you little brother. I swear it." Mary said.

"Mary..let the police handle.." Hugh was about to say.

"No dad. This is personal." Mary said as she stood up.

"I want the person who did this to pay. I'll do whatever it takes. Even if it means I have to train to be a member of law enforcement. I will get the guy that did this to our brother." Mary said sternly.

Mary turned to her sister.

"What do I have to do to become an SSGA Agent?" Mary asked.

"…If you really want to do this, then lets talk later. For now, lets just be here for Johnny." Susan said.


End file.
